Generosity
by ArAnCaR No. 6
Summary: Sequel to: Of Tape and Limited Editions. Yes, Itachi is very generous...to his brother anyway...


**Dedicated to everyone who stuck to this... tri-quel... LOLZ!!!**

**Hello children!!! ArAnCaR_No_6 here!!! This is the sequel to "Of Tape and Limited Editions", which is the sequel to "When Bonding Goes Wrong" Oh, and beware of somewhat Sakura bashing... yeah, I don't like her...**

**And I am proud to introduce... "Generosity"**

**Read and Review, damn it!!!**

**Disclaimer: The same as "Of Tape and Limited Editions".... I'M NOT MASASHI KISHIMOTO!!!**

**Enjoy!!!**

**XxX**

First feeling that came over Naruto was rather simple.

He was jealous...

In his point of view, Sasuke was a stuck-up jerk who thought he was better than everyone else. Well... that may be true, but of course, Naruto savored every rare moment in which he was better than Sasuke.

It was really no surprise when Team Seven went over to Sasuke's apartment for a visit Christmas morning, Naruto promptly began to brag about the Xbox 360 Arcade that Jiraiya had oh so graciously bought him.

"HAH!! I got an Xbox, and you don't..." Naruto childishly singed, earning himself a wack from Sakura. "Shut up, stop teasing Sasuke-kun!!!" she yelled, abruptly turning all sugar while batting her eyelashes at Sasuke. (Who's eyelashes are ironically longer!!!) "Sasuke-kun," she blushed while Sasuke himself paled at the pitch of her voice...

Her VERY ANNOYING VOICE...

The raven-haired teenager opened his door to his guests...

Even if he didn't want them...

**XxX**

...

Sasuke stared at the stuffed dog from Sakura, now sitting in his lap...

...

WTF?! He likes _CATS_!!!

Nevertheless, he managed to choke out a thanks, despite the fact that he disliked the animal ever since a little accident when he was younger.

...

Oh screw 'a little accident', he had to get stitches when that 'trained' dog from the academy jumped at him!!! Sasuke shook the thought from his mind, as he reached for the next from Kakashi, a rectangular blue one, when...

**DING DONG**

All members of Team Seven froze, glancing at each other for a few moments before Sasuke stood from their positions on his living room floor. After a few audible mutterings, the sound of a closing door resounded through the apartment. Sasuke walked back to their sitting position, carrying a large, heavy box, wrapped with violet-black paper and a bow.

"Who's it from?" The silverhaired sensei asked, eyeing his pupil as the Uchiha scanned the present for a few seconds. "Doesn't say." he plainly stated, before curiosity got the best of him and he began to tear off the paper. A folded sheet of simple notebook paper fell out as the wrapping paper uncovered the large box.

Everyone froze...

On the black box, were the words 'Playstation 3' printed in a shiny silver, as Sasuke opened the letter coming with it.

**XxX**

_Dear Sasuke... little brother... WHATEVER!!!,_

_You can probably tell who it is already, so it's pretty useless telling you...anyway, you must be surprised to recieve something like this from me of all people, but, I was feeling pretty generous this year and I thought, 'Oh what the hell, I'll let him live the little childhood he has left.' So voila, a Playstation 3, with the works. Plus, you better use this!!! I did not just spend over $900 on you just so you can destroy it or leave it abandoned, damn it!!! I'm getting my ass chewed out by Akatsuki's treasurer (I know, shocking that we have one )because of this. But, I already knocked him out and hung him upside down in the broom closet, so it's okay. And I got you the five-year warranty just in case that blond little idiot of a teammate of yours messes it up. I mean come on, what kind of ninja wears orange?! YOU CAN'T HIDE IN A BUSH WITH THAT COLOR!!! That, and just because I left you behind in Konoha alone, that doesn't mean I don't love you, because I just so happen to do, so let got of your nasty grudges, they're unattractive..._

_(P.S. If you get any suspisious looking presents this year (or any other year...) BURN IT!!! Orochimaru is starting to prey on you, so he WILL send you some scary stuff. If you want to save your sanity (and innocence, you're still a freaken little kid, admit it already, your kicked puppy look is a complete killer...) GET. RID. .)_

_Love, sincerely, from...WHATEVER!!!,_

_Your brother._

_PSN ID: Nightmare_Realm (Akatsuki wants to see you...) Oh, and I sent you the reciept too, that's the warranty itself, you'll need it if it breaks down... How do I know? One of my retarded juniors broke it a few weeks ago... and the other didn't tell me, seriously, what idiots, it probably has to do with the fact that one's blond, i don't know, anyway, keep it in a safe place where you know you will find it... _

**XxX**

Silence...

There were looks of shock on everyones' faces, when the silence was broken by Naruto's whinning.

"Sasuke, your brother is so mean, orange is the best!!! Believe it..." his voice faltered at the end, as if his feelings were hurt.

Kakashi, on the other hand, was watching Sasuke's facial expressions, and noticed that there was no look of anger or frusteration on his face, At first, it was slightly curious, as to why his brother would send him something so expensive. The second was a little on the gracios side. The third was more of trying not to laugh at Itachi pointing out Naruto's bad taste in colors. And the last was of near tears of Itachi admitting that he loved him and was rather concerned over his saftey, that and slight embarrassment at having him mention his 'Kicked Puppy Look'.

Sasuke smiled as he picked away the tape, opening his carefully rearranged present. Inside was the system itself, along with the power, input, and ethernet cable. The 'works', Itachi's personal additions, consisted of two black _Dualshock 3_ controllers, a wireless headset, and a plastic package labled _Playstation Eye_. There were also several labeled videogames, and when Kakashi mentally counted them, there were ten in total.

Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, Call of Duty: World at War, Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Mirror's Edge, LittleBigPlanet (whose side label looked incredibly childish), Killzone 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and [Prototype] were all neatly slid in and in a side stack, when Naruto, who had recovered from shock, snatched one out of the pile.

Sure enough, the blond vessel held up WET, a red and brown vintage cover depicting a female with guns and katana in disbelief.

"I don't believe it..." he mumbled, still in a stumped state. How the hell did he, a super awesome ninja that's going to be Hokage (insert 'believe it!!!' here...) get an Xbox 360 Arcade from Ero-sennin, which he still has to buy the hard drive and headset (with his own money mind you!!!), while his bastard of a teammate got a Playstation 3 all packed and ready to play?! From his _MURDERER OF A BROTHER TOO!!!_

Kakashi had the letter, and was also the first to notice a reciept taped to the back. The words 'Game Stop' were printed in large letters, following a long list of buys, all averaging around $60 to $70. The one buy that stood out was marked '160 GB PS3', at $454.

"Naruto..." Sasuke quietly said. All occupants of the room glanced at the youngest member of the team, as an evil smile broke onto his face.

"I have a PS3, and you don't.." Sasuke sing-songed, savoring the awesomeness that is worldwide known as a burn.

"TEME!!!!"

Sakura, on the other hand, pouted, disappointed that Sasuke liked this gift better than hers.

**XxX**

**As you can tell, I'm a Playstation fangirl =D. I burn on the Xbox a lot because I think it's extremely ridiculous having to buy everything seperated, when there's a perfectly good system right there that already has it built in or already there.**

**Plus, I couldn't help but add the eyelashes part, seriously, Naruto and Sasuke straight out have longer lashes and while Sasuke has a curve or two, Sakura's a damn board!!!**

**XxX**

**Please Review!!!**


End file.
